Sérieusement?
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Et si dans un autre futur Nathan n'était pas mort? NathXAlly, one-sided JackXAlly.


**Nom:** Sérieusement?  
**Auteur:** Rain on your back  
**Disclaimer:** Nathan et Ally sont ensemble? Non, alors z"avez compris. T.T  
**Pairin': **NathXAlly, one-sided JackXAlly ~

**Post Show me the Mummy, ressemblances avec l'Odyssée d'Eureka**

* * *

- Jennaaa ! Keviiiin !

C'était la rentrée pour les enfants. Ils avaient passé la nuit chez Jack car Allison avait eu une réunion importante. Elle attendit qu'ils descendent en se baladant dans la maison intelligente. Sur un mur, des photos. De Carter. De Zoey. De Jo. De tout le monde. De Kevin. De Jenna aussi.

Elle attrapa le pendentif accroché à son cou et le serra. Cela faisait quatre ans… Quatre ans qu'_il_ était mort…

Après la mort de Nathan, Allison avait mis très longtemps à se remettre. Et maintenant qu'elle remontait lentement la pente, ce qu'elle faisait uniquement pour ses enfants, elle se sentait coupable. Coupable de se sentir attirée par Carter. Coupable de parfois ne pas songer à Nathan pendant de longs moments.

Coupable.

Quelque part, elle se sentait coupable qu'il soit mort. Elle aurait du le sauver.

Elle aurait du le sauver…

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue.

Il y eut soudain une grande lumière. Allison plissa les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, rien n'avait changé. Elle scanna la pièce du regard. Et là…

- Ally ?

Nathan était là. Elle avait pourtant la main sur son pendentif, ce n'était pas l'hologramme… Mais comment ?

Elle avait les yeux ronds. Et un mal de ventre venait d'apparaitre.

- Na… Nathan ?  
- Ally ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il fit un pas vers elle. L'hologramme n'avait jamais bougé.

- … C'est vraiment toi ?  
- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Ally, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Sans répondre, Allison s'évanouit. Il se précipita. Heureusement, elle était tombée sur le divan de Carter, songea le scientifique.

Ledit Carter descendit l'escalier et se figea devant sa Némésis.

- Shérif Carter ? Que fait Allison ici ? Et ne me regardez pas comme ça.  
- Stark…  
- Ouiii, c'est mon nom, c'est bien. Alors ?  
- Stark…  
- Bug matinal ?  
- … C'est… Vous ?  
- Naaan, c'est le pape.  
- Stark… Vous… Vous êtes mort depuis quatre ans.

* * *

- Allison va bien ?  
- Elle est toujours évanouie. Elle devrait se réveiller bientôt.

Eva Thorn, Jack Carter et Nathan Stark –ou celui qui le prétendait – discutaient. Henry entra en trombe.

- Le scanner est formel. C'est bien Nathan Stark. Qui est mort il y a quatre ans.  
- Mort ? C'est une ineptie.

Jack s'énerva.

- Bon sang, je vous ai vu, Stark ! Dans la machine de Léo.  
- Le savant de la maintenance temporelle ? Qu'a-t-il fait encore ?  
- Il est mort ! Le même jour que vous !  
- Bon, soyons clair Carter. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Mort. Et Léo non plus.  
- C'est pas vrai, pincez-moi…  
- Avec plaisir.

Nathan s'empressa de lui prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Dans ce cas, il faut trouver comment vous pouvez être là. Vous êtes… Effectivement mort il y a quatre ans.  
- C'est impossible. Il y a deux minutes j'emmenais les enfants à l'école et Allison au travail.  
- Les enfants ? Oh non, laissez tomber, je veux rien savoir.

Soudain, le portable de Carter sonna. Il décrocha.

- Jo ? Atten-Attendez, calmez-vous. De la boue ? Partout dans la plaine ? … La même qu'il y a quatre ans ? Okay. Je vais tenter de gérer ça. Bye.

Il raccrocha. Henry cligna des yeux.

- On dirait comme… Non rien.  
- Comme si un paradoxe avait été créé, c'est cela ? Henry, je crois que vous avez raison. C'est la collision d'une réalité où je vis… Et où je suis mort. C'est spécial, réfléchit Nathan.  
- Rien n'est spécial ici, Stark, vous devriez le savoir. Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire avec un… Para-machin ?  
- Un paradoxe, Carter. Deux réalités dans le même espace temps, qui luttent pour garder la place. On risque de voir l'espace temps se détruire. Et nous avec.  
- Mais il est possible que ces réalités s'équilibrent, n'est ce pas ?

Nathan semblait énervé d'avoir à réexpliquer la chose à la rousse qui dirigeait Global, mais il reprit tout de même :

- L'équilibre est impossible. Nous y avions travaillé après l'affaire de Walter, quand notre shérif était à peine arrivé, et Henry avait prouvé brillamment que la situation ne pouvait s'équilibrer. Je ne sais comment il avait trouvé d'ailleurs. Je suis le témoin que les choses tombent en pièce. J'ai été transféré ici parce que les réalités se mélangent. Mais tout va empirer.  
- Dans ce cas là… Je dois vous dire quelque chose. C'est moi, la responsable de cette réalité.

Aussitôt, le silence se fit. Nathan et Henry se firent polaires, tandis que Jack restait à la masse. Henry demanda à Thorn :

- … Pourquoi ?  
- J'avais besoin que cette expérience soit activée. Je ne savais pas ce qui devait arriver, mais le ministère m'avait demandé d'activer cette machine. Je ne pouvais le faire après, parce que la machine avait été détruite, alors j'ai étudié la physique pour pouvoir me servir d'une autre machine à laquelle j'avais accès. Mais je n'avais pas compris le danger du paradoxe.  
- C'est toujours à cause d'un truc comme ça, soupira Stark.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Allison et Kevin, qui marchait avec elle.  
L'ancien autiste sourit et déclara, le plus naturellement du monde :

- Je savais que tu reviendrais. Tu as fait mal à maman quand tu as dû partir. Je devrais te taper.

Nathan cligna des yeux et sourit au jeune garçon, puis expliqua tout à la femme qu'il aimait. Il fallut l'empêcher de sauter sur Thorn mais à part ça elle encaissa plutôt bien le choc. Si ce n'est qu'elle palpait Nathan a tout bout de champ, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Henry, réfléchissant, finit par dire :

- Quelqu'un doit y retourner.  
- Moi.

La réponse fut synchronisée :

- Ally ?

Le détenteur du prix Nobel et le shérif se défièrent du regard.

- Nathan et Jack étaient en train de sauver le monde, ou d'aller au mariage, bref ils étaient occupés. Je ne fais pas confiance à Thorn. Et Henry organisait le mariage, comme tout le monde. Donc si j'y vais, le jour ne sera pas bouleversé.  
- Mais…  
- Pas de mais. Je ne laisserai personne mourir.  
- …

Après un silence, Henry acquiesça, et tous se mirent au travail pour activer la machine. Thorn, Allison, Jack et Nathan se regardaient, mal à l'aise. Bientôt, l'ingénieur revint :

- Tout est prêt, Allison. Vous y allez quand vous voulez.

Elle remercia Henry et se tourna vers le duo, qui semblait déjà reparti dans leurs batailles verbales habituelles – et comme toujours Nathan gagnait. Elle soupira et les sépara.

Allison se planta devant Jack. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient ensemble, mais cela en prenait le chemin, et la brune savait que le shérif la laissait partir à contre cœur. Avec son immaturité habituelle, il dit :

- Donc vous allez vraiment vous remariez, il ne mourra pas.  
- Non. Désolée, Jack. J'aimais – et j'aime toujours – Nathan, j'ai cru mourir quand il est mort. Je ne veux pas re... Enfin... vivre ça.  
- Je sais. Bonne chance alors.

Elle sourit et se tourna vers le brun.

- Salut, Nathan. On devrait se revoir demain.  
- … Oui. Demain.

Elle eut un petit sourire désolé, puis se tourna vers la machine à l'aspect irisé. Déglutissant, elle marcha et entra avec fermeté dans le tourbillon du temps.

* * *

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était dans le lit de sa maison à elle, et pas seule. Autour d'elle étaient enroulés les bras possessifs d'un certain Nathan Stark… Elle eut un faible sourire et se dégagea lentement, ne voulant pas le réveiller.

Elle saisit ses vêtements au hasard dans son armoire, puis glissa un œil dans la chambre de Kevin. Il dormait, angélique. Le sourire de la brune s'élargit et elle ressortait quand elle tomba sur Nathan, qui avait un rictus plaqué sur le visage.

- Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas dire bonjour.  
- Bonjour Nathan. Désolée, je voulais juste vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Elle devait trouver une excuse pour aller à Global, alors elle enchaîna :

- Thorn m'a appelée, je vais voir ce qu'elle veut.  
- Travailler le matin de son mariage, tu es très courageuse dis moi…  
- Comme si tu ne comptais pas y aller pour ta précieuse horloge. Allez, je reviens.  
- Je te suis !

Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée. Alors que Nathan se dirigeait vers les bureaux, elle fila vers la maintenance et s'arrêta devant le laboratoire de Léo. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit la rousse Eva Thorn arriver. Quand l'autre la vit, elle voulut s'en aller, mais Allison la retint.

- Oui, madame Blake ?  
- Ne faites pas l'innocente. Je suis revenue du futur pour vous empêcher de le tuer.  
- Tuer qui ? Vous êtes folle.  
- Vous allez tuer Nathan. Je vous l'interdis ! Que va-t-il faire de si terrible ? Inutile de le cacher, je viens du futur que vous allez créer. Ce futur que je refuse !

La rousse ne répondit pas. Elle tenta de se dégager, puis frappa Allison en plein visage. La jeune noire alla heurter le mur. Thorn semblait prête à continuer de la frapper. Allison eut peur. Elle avait – non, elle allait – tuer Nathan, donc tuer la brune devant elle ne devait pas faire grand-chose à la vieille femme. Elle se recroquevilla.

- ALLISON !

En un instant, Eva avait été maîtrisée par le directeur des Recherches de Global. Allison, dans les vapes, vit sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi de la chose un certain Léo la relever. Léo. Le savant responsable de la machine qui avait altéré le temps. Il fallait absolument qu'il n'active pas sa machine. Elle secoua la tête et chercha à retrouver son équilibre.

- Allison, tout va bien ? Que s'est il passé ?  
- Nathan…

Lentement, avec une voix hachée, elle lui expliqua. Elle lui débita aussi tout le charabia scientifique que lui-du-futur et Henry-de-la-mauvaise-réalité lui avaient expliqué sur le transfert de conscience d'un moment à un autre.  
Il finit par hocher la tête.

- Et tu es revenue toute seule ? J'aurai pensé que Carter aurait joué aux héros.  
- Non ! Il était impliqué ce jour là. Et puis je devais le faire. Je…  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Les quatre personnes se retournèrent pour voir arriver Jack Carter.  
Le grand brun qu'était Nathan eut un sourire de requin, saisit le bras de Thorn et la repoussa vers le shérif.

- Shérif, je crois que vous allez avoir une nouvelle criminelle à mettre derrière les barreaux. Quelqu'un a joué avec l'espace temps de ce monde et qui a frappé la directrice des Opérations de Global Dynamics. Mademoiselle Thorn, vous voulez me rayer de la carte ? Comme dirait Carter, mon ego en est très flatté … Mais je crois que ce n'est pas le cas d'Allison, et si elle s'énerve, je ne donne pas cher de vous.  
- C'est une menace ?  
- Un avertissement. Ne cherchez pas à revenir à Eureka. Léo ne sera pas renvoyé. Mais il n'activera pas sa machine. Nous nous comprenons bien, Léo ?  
- Ma mach… Comm…

Le sourire de Nathan se figea, glacial, et Léo acquiesça du mieux qu'il put, touché par l'effet je-sais-où-tu-habites-et-où-tu-planque-ton-ours-en-peluche.

- P… Parfaitement, docteur Stark.

L'expression du brun se fit moins effrayante. Jack, de son côté, avait sorti des menottes qu'il passa à la rousse, qui se débattait et jurait comme un charretier.

- En route pour la cellulle ! Oh, si j'entends ce mot dans la bouche de Zoey…  
- Bon voyage, Eva, laissa tomber Allison.

Son sourire à elle fit même peur à son ex-… Nan, à son mari.

* * *

- C'est simple, l'amour est éternel, même s'il n'est pas exempt de conflits.

Le moment était solennel. Même Carter se taisait. Après tout, elle aimait celui qu'elle allait épouser. Pourquoi s'interposer ? Pour lui, l'autre réalité n'avait jamais existé. Il les laissait choisir. Et ils s'étaient choisis l'un l'autre.

- Nathan Stark, jurez vous de toujours aimer, protéger, croire et rester fidèle à Allison Blake ?  
- Oui.  
- Allison Blake, jurez vous de toujours aimer, protéger, croire et rester fidèle à Nathan Stark ?  
- Oui.  
- Dans ce cas, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Lentement, Nathan se baissa, et embrassa sa femme. Allison avait les larmes aux yeux. Cela faisait pour elle –avec toutes ces histoires de réalité parallèle- quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu Nathan. Alors se remarier avec lui…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle le sentit à peine passer le diamant autour de son cou. Elle le reconnut et eut presque envie de pouffer de rire devant le paradoxe. Nathan fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la brune.

- Ne le regarde que s'il m'arrive quelque chose.  
- Je sais déjà. Et je te jure que ça vaut pour moi aussi.

Il sourit. Dans l'assemblée, le petit Kevin sourit en réponse. Sa connexion avec l'artefact n'était peut-être pas tout à fait éteinte ?

Mais c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

Nathan s'étira et boutonna son éternelle chemise blanche. Saisissant son manteau, il se planta devant l'escalier et appela :

- Kevin ! Jenna ! Vous allez être en retard !  
- On arrive !  
- N'arrive !

L'adolescent et sa petite sœur dévalèrent les marches et Jenna sauta dans les bras de son père. Elle avait la peau mate et les cheveux bruns de sa mère, mais ses yeux étaient les mêmes lacs vert d'eau que Nathan.

Allison arriva, suivant ses enfants, et le grand brun reposa sa fille. Elle regarda avec tendresse la petite se raccrocher à Kevin et lui réclamer son gilet.

- … Une chose qui est restée, quelle que soit la réalité.

Pour elle, les quatre ans dans l'autre réalité avaient existés, avec Carter, Zoey, Jenna et les autres. Henry avait bien proposé de lui effacer la mémoire, mais elle avait refusé. Elle voulait se souvenir.

Nathan haussa les sourcils. Il en apprenait tous les jours.

- Jenna était dans l'autre réalité ?  
- Bien sûr. Et elle était pareille.

Il acquiesça de la tête, réfléchissant un instant.

- L'élément commun. Le lien entre les univers. Ca fait beaucoup pour une fille de cinq ans, tout ça. Faut croire que tes enfants sont tous exceptionnels, Ally. Allez, viens, ils vont vraiment être en retard, et nous aussi.

Les deux adultes suivirent les enfants, qui étaient déjà dehors. Nathan alluma le moteur de sa – leur – voiture, et Kevin ouvrit la porte, laissant Jenna passer. Nathan allait les rejoindre quand Allison l'attrapa par la cravate et l'embrassa.

- Je vous aime, docteur Stark.  
- Moi aussi, docteur Stark.  
- Joe trouve la blague mauvaise.  
- Moi aussi. Et alors ?

La brune sourit et alla s'assoir à la place du passager. En accrochant sa ceinture, elle sourit et déclara, d'une voix enjouée :  
- Allez, préparons nous à une autre journée délirante. Trou noir ? Univers parallèle ? Mutants ?

Nathan sourit et compléta :

- Appelez la famille Stark.

* * *

**Nathan:** ... J'suis pas assez méchant là.

**Allison:** T'es mieux comme ça ~

**Nathan:** Tu trouve?

**Allison:** Vii ~

**Nathan:** ... Cool alors... ~

**Hao:** ... Dégoûtant.

**Sayo:** ... Kawai.

**Arya:** Ces deux là seront jamais d'accord %)


End file.
